


Another Losers Groupchat Fic

by d0ntyouforgetaboutme



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Richie Tozier is His Own Warning, T for trashmouth, gen z losers, groupchat fic, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0ntyouforgetaboutme/pseuds/d0ntyouforgetaboutme
Summary: billiam- You’re five seconds away from being uninvitedtrashmouth- u wot m8billiam- Did i fucking stuttertrashmouth- for once, nobilliam- fuck you Dicktrashmouth- it’s amazing that that’s actually my nametrashmouth- Also no to the fucking, you’re hot and all but I’m preoccupied with Eddie’s momimnotspaghetti- Fuck off Richie!!!!~~~Another groupchat fic
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 27
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

The Losers  
-billiam has added magicmike, queenb, stantheman, newkidsontheben, trashmouth, and imnotspaghetti to the chat-

billiam- welcome to the group chat Losers  
trashmouth- Alright, finally we have a dumping ground for our shitposting  
magicmike- rip to my phone’s notifications  
billiam- I just made it so we can all make plans without a headache lmao but yes, shitposting is welcome here  
billiam- ps mike your name is awesome  
magicmike- Why thank you  
trashmouth- Go flirt somewhere else, will you?  
queenb- Richie don’t embarass them  
magicmike- lolwut  
billiam- Shut up Richie  
newkidsontheben- So are we all hanging out on Friday or what?  
billiam- Yeah  
trashmouth- alright just give me a second to cancel my plans with Eddie’s mom  
imnotspaghetti- Shut the fuck up  
trashmouth- Is that any way to talk to your stepdad, young man?  
billiam- You’re five seconds away from being uninvited  
trashmouth- u wot m8  
billiam- Did i fucking stutter  
trashmouth- for once, no  
billiam- fuck you Dick  
trashmouth- it’s amazing that that’s actually my name  
trashmouth- Also no to the fucking, you’re hot and all but I’m preoccupied with Eddie’s mom  
imnotspaghetti- Fuck off Richie!!!!  
magicmike- So y’all where are we hanging out on Friday?  
trashmouth- y’all  
queenb- Y’all  
stantheman- “y’all”  
magicmike- FUCK OFF I LIVE ON A FARM OKAY  
newkidsontheben- Let mikey embrace his country boi roots  
queenb- [countryboyiloveyou.gif]  
stantheman- Anyway, we can hang out at my place  
stantheman- My parents will be at synagogue so we’ll have the house to ourselves  
newkidsontheben- They aren’t mad that you’re not going?  
stantheman- nah  
stantheman- After the absolute disaster that was my bar mitzvah they kind of gave up on me being a perfect little Jewish boy lmao  
trashmouth- If you remember Staniel’s bar mitzvah disaster you qualify for a veteran’s discount  
queenb- lmfao  
newkidsontheben- Also Richie you need to bring Street Fighter  
trashmouth- Will do  
trashmouth- I feel bad for whoever wants to get their ass kicked at it by me tho  
queenb- Bet  
trashmouth- Oh Bevvy, you sure you want to go up against the master?  
queenb- you’re on trashmouth  
trashmouth- that’s Master Trashmouth to you, luv  
stantheman- Okay Richie I will give you $5 if you promise to never call yourself Master Trashmouth again  
magicmike- Besides, Eddie beat you that one time  
imnotspaghetti- lmaooo yes I did  
trashmouth- he cheated  
newkidsontheben- He still won  
trashmouth- he fucking knocked the controller out of my hand!  
stantheman- Yeah and it was funny as fuck  
imnotspaghetti- And then you threw the controller at me and called me a sloppy bitch  
trashmouth- lmaooo yes I did  
imnotspaghetti- don’t mock me dickface  
queenb- so Eddie  
queenb- Is Richie’s gf gonna let you come hang out on Friday?  
imnotspaghetti- What?  
trashmouth- lmfao i love you bev  
imnotspaghetti- Wait  
imnotspaghetti- OMFG STOP TALKING ABOUT MY MOM  
queenb- love you too rich  
newkidsontheben- >:(  
trashmouth- Don’t worry haystack, there’s enough Richie for everyone <3  
newkidsontheben- Hard pass  
magicmike- [michaelscottboomroasted.gif]  
stantheman- Why are you guys typing out emoticons like it’s fucking 2005?  
queenb- Nostalgia  
stantheman- We were all literal babies in 2005  
imnotspaghetti- But yes Bev, I will be there  
queenb- good

private chat between billiam and trashmouth  
billiam- Richard fucking Tozier  
trashmouth- oh christ  
billiam- Why do you do this shit???  
trashmouth- bc your being a fucking pussy  
billiam- **YOU’RE  
trashmouth- Not the issue here  
trashmouth- why can’t you just tell mike that you like him already??  
billiam- like you’re one to talk  
trashmouth- That’s different  
billiam- how??  
trashmouth- All the losers are fine with you being bi and no one else gives a shit  
trashmouth- I’ve been getting shit on for being gay before I even knew I was gay, no need to come out properly and fuel the fire  
billiam- You know all the other Losers will love you all the same  
billiam- We ain’t homophobic clowns in the Losers Club  
trashmouth- I know...  
billiam- You even told Stan before you told me  
trashmouth- I know  
trashmouth- I’ve been thinking about telling my parents  
billiam- omg I’m proud of you <3  
trashmouth- I’m fucking terrified  
billiam- You’re their son, they’re not gonna stop loving you over something like this  
trashmouth- Yeah...  
trashmouth- I just don’t want Eddie to know I’m gay  
billiam- why not?  
trashmouth- I just don’t  
trashmouth- Besides, why am i gonna bother telling someone who’s clearly straight?  
billiam- lmfao  
billiam- rich  
billiam- there’s absolutely no way that eddie’s straight  
trashmouth- What  
billiam- He totally has A Thing for you  
billiam- I know you’re blind af as it is, but I seriously can’t believe you never notice him checking you out  
trashmouth- No fucking way  
billiam- He does!  
billiam- You should consider yourself lucky that your crush even likes you  
trashmouth- stfu Mike totally has a thing for you  
billiam- I wish  
billiam- Are you free after school tomorrow?  
trashmouth- yeah, want me to come over so we can gossip about our crushes like old ladies?  
billiam- Yes  
billiam- But I’m watching Georgie so be appropriate  
trashmouth- Lmao like thats gonna happen  
billiam- ***Try to be appropriate  
trashmouth- *deep sigh* fineeee  
billiam- <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back to my fanfic writing roots with another groupchat fic  
> (I think I do this to compensate for the fact that I have no friends lmao)


	2. Chapter 2

private chat between billiam and trashmouth  
trashmouth- BILL  
trashmouth- Billy boy  
trashmouth- Billllllllll  
trashmouth- Billiam please this is fucking important  
billiam- Richie i s2g  
billiam- It akmost one in th fucking morning wjat do you want  
trashmouth- I told my parents!!!  
billiam- omfg give me a second to wake up mpre  
billiam- Richie that’s great, how did it go??  
trashmouth- Well I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and I was thinking about what we talked about and I started to cry  
trashmouth- I guess my mom heard me crying bc she walked in and asked me what was wrong. And I just said I’m gay and started bawling  
trashmouth- She hugged me, brought me into her room and she and my dad spent like an hour talking to me about it and telling me that it‘s okay and they love me  
trashmouth- I’m literally so fucking happy  
billiam- awwww Richie  
billiam- That’s great! I’m so happy for you!  
trashmouth- I feel so good  
billiam- I bet  
trashmouth- I’m not gonna tell all the Losers just yet but it feels like a fucking weight off my shoulders being out to my parents  
billiam- I’m glad  
billiam- I’m gonna go back to bed now. You do the same, we have to be up for school in a couple hours  
trashmouth- I will just for you, Billiam  
billiam- Gn Rich  
trashmouth- Gn Bill

private chat between newkidsontheben and stantheman  
newkidsontheben- Soooo Stan  
stantheman- Yes?  
newkidsontheben- If I wanted to hypothetically ask Bev to go to winter formal with me, how should I do it  
stantheman- Ben  
newkidsontheben- /hypothetically/  
stantheman- Aren’t you two dating  
newkidsontheben- Yes  
newkidsontheben- Kinda  
newkidsontheben- I don’t know  
newkidsontheben- Labels were not discussed and I don’t know if she wants to be exclusive with me or if another hotter guy asked her already  
stantheman- Benjamin  
stantheman- Bev is crazy about you, she’s not interested in anyone but you  
newkidsontheben- I know, I just get nervous...  
stantheman- I can tell, since you’re texting me about this at 7 in the morning  
stantheman- But anyway, don’t  
stantheman- Next time you see her today, just ask her. Keep it lowkey, Bev’s a lowkey girl  
newkidsontheben- Okay thanks man  
stantheman- I’m not called the best advice giver for nothing

The Losers  
trashmouth- It’s only eight minutes into first period and I already hate this fucking day  
magicmike- And on that note, how are we all doing this fine Wednesday morning?  
stantheman- What’s going on Rich?  
trashmouth- Bowers noticed that I painted my nails and called me a fag  
queenb- Then Bowers will fucking pay  
trashmouth- Oh of course our stupid bitch teacher said nothing about that but yelled at me for being on my phone  
stantheman- Then get off your phone before she takes it away from you  
trashmouth- >:(  
queenb- But fr we need to get some revenge on Bowers stupid ass  
billiam- ^^  
imnotspaghetti- Guys no Bowers will fucking kill us all  
newkidsontheben- Agreed  
magicmike- Agreed, but we still should do something  
magicmike- Someone needs to stand up to this prick  
magicmike- ***In a way that doesn’t involve us getting slaughtered  
trashmouth- It’s okay guys I’ll just fuck his mom and become his new stepdad  
trashmouth- Eds, can you break the news to my dear Sonia?

private chat between stantheman and trashmouth  
stantheman- The mom jokes don’t do anything to make you seem straight, Rich  
trashmouth- Oh now you tell me

The Losers  
imnotspaghetti- shut up Richie  
magicmike- We had a quiz and I just forgot how to do math haha fuuuuuck me  
stantheman- How do you forget how to do math?  
magicmike- We can’t all be math geniuses Stanley  
magicmike- I’m an English guy  
billiam- Team “I can’t do math for shit but I can write a 3 page English paper in less than an hour”  
magicmike- ^^  
stantheman- Team “I can do math for hours but can’t write an English paper for shit”  
newkidsontheben- ^^  
trashmouth- Team “In theory I could do these things but I’m going to spend 4 hours on the internet instead”  
queenb- ^^  
imnotspaghetti- ^^  
queenb- Remember when Richie used to be in the gifted program lmao  
stantheman- lmfao  
imnotspaghetti- I don’t get how tf you’re so smart but you just do the bare minimum in school  
trashmouth- Gifted kid burnout, baby  
magicmike- How do gifted programs even work lmao  
queenb- Does your school not have one?  
magicmike- Nope  
trashmouth- They crush the souls of smart kids until we dgaf about anything  
stantheman- ^^ they make smart kids into burnouts who tell stupid jokes  
trashmouth- You love my comedy, Stan  
queenb- You keep telling yourself that Rich  
trashmouth- No one loves me :(  
magicmike- oh hush  
newkidsontheben- I wish you went to our school Mike  
queenb- Same  
stantheman- Same  
magicmike- Me too guys  
queenb- Hey wheres Bill?  
imnotspaghetti- Good question  
imnotspaghetti- Bill?  
stantheman- Bill?  
trashmouth- Let‘s summon him  
trashmouth- [billnyethescienceguy.gif]  
trashmouth- Bill Nye the Science Guy!  
queenb- Billll Nye the Science Guyyyy  
trashmouth- BILL  
queenb- BILL  
trashmouth- BILL  
magicmike- BILL  
imnotspaghetti- BILL  
newkidsontheben- BILL  
stantheman- Bill Nye the Science Guy!  
billiam- For your information, assholes, my phone got taken away and now my teacher fucking hates me bc I got notifications all period long  
billiam- Also i swear if you mfs don’t quit it with the Bill Nye the science guy shit  
trashmouth- lol you won’t do anything  
stantheman- You love us  
billiam- Unfortunately  
magicmike- <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifted kid burnout is real, y’all


	3. Chapter 3

The Losers  
trashmouth- [twilight-shirt.jpeg]  
trashmouth- what u guys think???  
newkidsontheben- ....  
queenb- Is that a fucking Twilight shirt  
trashmouth- lol yeah  
stantheman- .... What the fuck Richie?  
magicmike- “Edward can bust my headboard bite my pillows and bruise my body anyday” ?????  
stantheman- Why Richie why  
trashmouth- bc I’m totally Team Edward  
queenb- You hate Twilight  
trashmouth- Yes but I’d wear it for my Eds  
stantheman- jfc

private chat between stantheman and trashmouth  
stantheman- Richard  
stantheman- What part of “annoying Eddie is not going to make him want to go out with you” do you not understand??  
trashmouth- It’s the only thing I know how to do :(

The Losers  
newkidsontheben- Eddies gonna flip when he sees this  
trashmouth- lol why   
imnotspaghetti- ....  
imnotspaghetti- What the fuck????  
trashmouth- Bill & I took Georgie to the thrift store  
imnotspaghetti- Richie!!!!!  
billiam- [georgie-in-overalls.jpeg]  
billiam- Georgie wanted to say hi and get your opinions on this look  
stantheman- Looking good Georgie  
newkidsontheben- 👍👍👍  
queenb- Fashion ICON  
queenb- Is he gonna get them  
billiam- well Georgie is a kid with no money so I’m gonna get them lol  
imnotspaghetti- CAN WE GET BACK TO RICHIE AND HIS WEIRD ASS SHIRT PLS  
trashmouth- Awww Eds, you think it would look good on me?  
imnotspaghetti- I think you’re a dick  
imnotspaghetti- Mike pls help me  
newkidsontheben- Mike’s probably busy doing farm stuff Eddie  
imnotspaghetti- fuck  
billiam- If it makes you feel better Eddie, Richie didn’t get the shirt  
trashmouth- Sadly :(  
queenb- Out of your price range, trashmouth?  
trashmouth- $13 is too much  
trashmouth- Plus I can’t betray my dear Sonia like this  
imnotspaghetti- I’m going to fucking murder you  
newkidsontheben- More important question, did Georgie get the overalls?  
trashmouth- Yes he did  
trashmouth- Bills driving but he wanted me to let you know that he’s the best brother  
stantheman- He’s the only one of us with siblings so he kinda wins by default  
queenb- Of course Bill has to drive  
trashmouth- What are you implying Beverly  
stantheman- That you can’t drive for shit  
trashmouth- I am offended  
queenb- You’re gonna be the last one to get your license  
trashmouth- :(  
newkidsontheben- Eddie doesn’t have his license either  
imnotspaghetti- Don’t remind me  
imnotspaghetti- Driving is scary, okay??  
trashmouth- rt ^

private chat between stantheman and trashmouth  
trashmouth- Gahhh it’s so hard to resist making a joke about being bad at driving bc I’m gay  
stantheman- Never thought I’d say this but I’m impressed with your self restraint  
trashmouth- But I totally believe Eddies gay now  
stantheman- Because he can’t drive?  
trashmouth- Yeah  
stantheman- ffs

private chat between newkidsontheben and queenb  
newkidsontheben- Hey Bev?  
queenb- What’s up  
newkidsontheben- Do you maybe want to go to formal with me?  
queenb- Sounds great!   
queenb- <3

The Losers  
trashmouth- [bill-and-georgie-singing.mov]  
trashmouth- P!ATD is a Denbrough family thing  
magicmike- Stop disrespecting bisexual culture, Richie

private chat between newkidsontheben and stantheman  
newkidsontheben- [benverly.screenshot]  
newkidsontheben- !!!!!  
stantheman- Told you lol

The Losers  
queenb- Aw yay Mikes back  
imnotspaghetti- Hi Mike  
newkidsontheben- Hi Mike  
billiam- I didn’t know you were so well versed in our culture, Mike  
billiam- Also stfu Richie you like Panic too  
newkidsontheben- What even is bi culture?  
magicmike- Cuffed jeans, being bad at math, awkward peace signs  
billiam- Don’t forget the finger guns  
billiam- Heteros just don’t understand  
queenb- So wait, Mike  
magicmike- I know what you’re gonna ask lol  
magicmike- It took me a long ass time to figure out but I’m bi  
queenb- I love you and I’m proud of you  
imnotspaghetti- Me too ^^  
newkidsontheben- Congratulations Mike!  
stantheman- Proud of you <3  
trashmouth- We love you man  
billiam- Welcome to the club <3  
magicmike- Thanks guys <3

private chat between billiam and trashmouth  
trashmouth- [bisexualmike.screenshot]  
trashmouth- Just gonna leave this here for the next time you freak out about Mike not liking you  
billiam- Fuck off  
trashmouth- lol get your mans bill  
billiam- Oh i fucking will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I’m bi and can’t drive


	4. Chapter 4

newkidsontheben- [bens-assignment.jpeg]  
newkidsontheben- When the teacher says you can write about anything you want  
stantheman- 100%? Damnnn Ben  
billiam- Leave it to you to write about architecture in an English class lol  
trashmouth- lol nerdddd  
newkidsontheben- [andwhataboutit.gif]  
billiam- Look who’s talking  
trashmouth- I am offended  
trashmouth- Whatever would make you think that I’m a nerd???  
stantheman- The outfits  
billiam- The general awkwardness  
newkidsontheben- The Street Fighter obsession  
stantheman- The glasses  
trashmouth- That one’s not fair. I need to see, asshole  
stantheman- Doesn’t mean you have to walk around looking like Buddy Holly  
trashmouth- Only someone whos fucking 80 like you would even think to reference Buddy fucking Holly  
trashmouth- But Buddy Holly is the name of a kickass Weezer song so I win  
billiam- If you say so  
stantheman- If only you had a Mary Tyler Moore  
imnotspaghetti- lmao  
billiam- Like that’s gonna happen  
trashmouth- For your information Stanley, I do and her name is Eddie’s Mom  
imnotspaghetti- i s2g  
magicmike- Real talk, do any of you actually get anything done in school?  
newkidsontheben- Sometimes  
stantheman- Results may vary  
imnotspaghetti- They don’t  
newkidsontheben- Also has anyone heard from Bev?  
trashmouth- Last night she texted me thst her dad was gonna take her phone away and I guess he did

private chat between imnotspaghetti and stantheman  
imnotspaghetti- Stan, can I talk to you about something?  
stantheman- What’s going on Eddie?  
imnotspaghetti- Mike got me thinking about this yesterday  
imnotspaghetti- I’m gay  
imnotspaghetti- I’m gay and I’ve know for awhile but I’m too scared to tell anyone and I don’t want my mom to find out but I’m sick of being in the closet  
stantheman- Eddie, relax  
stantheman- Take a second from the frantic typing  
stantheman- Ily and so does everyone else  
imnotspaghetti- and I like Richie  
stantheman- That’s okay

The Losers  
billiam- Did she say why  
trashmouth- Something about how he’s sick of her “running around with all these boys like a slut”  
trashmouth- Basically bc he’s a piece of shit and if I had the strength I’d punch him  
billiam- ^^  
newkidsontheben- ^^  
stantheman- ^^  
magicmike- ^^  
imnotspaghetti- ^^  
billiam- He’s probably gonna forget after a couple days tbh  
trashmouth- tru  
magicmike- Stop blowing up the gc you idiots you’re all gonna get in trouble  
trashmouth- *deep sigh* oh very well

private chat between imnotspaghetti and  
stantheman  
imnotspaghetti- Do you think Richie would ever go out with me?  
stantheman- yes  
stantheman- Eddie there’s a 1000% chance Richie would fucking marry you if you asked him right now  
imnotspaghetti- You really think so?  
stantheman- Just trust me  
imnotspaghetti- I think i should just come out to everyone first  
stantheman- Whatever makes you comfortable

private chat between billiam and magicmike  
billiam- Mike?  
magicmike- What’s up Bill?  
billiam- This is gonna be kinda awkward to do over text but I figure it’s better because I’m a writer and also a stuttering mess irl. I really like you. A lot. I’ve liked you for the longest time but I’ve always worried about you not liking me. But since you came out and accepted me when I came out, I thought I’d shoot my shot. Do you want to go out sometime?  
magicmike- omfg of course Bill  
magicmike- Holy shit I’ve liked you for so long  
magicmike- Plus how can I resist a man who writes me an entire essay to ask me out? <3  
billiam- <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more trash brought on by my attempt at coping with illness. Being mentally ill sucks :)


	5. Chapter 5

private chat between billiam and trashmouth

billiam- [hanbrough.screenshot]

billiam- !!!!!

billiam- RICHIE

The Losers

queenb- ayyy guess who’s back bitches?

newkidsontheben- Bev! :D

trashmouth- Damn, you already got your phone back?

queenb- Yeah lol

imnotspaghetti- So why exactly did he take it?

queenb- Well SOME stupid motherfucker (*cough* Greta *cough*) made up some rumor that I’ve been having sex with you guys and I guess someone thought it would be funny to tell my dad and he got pissed

trashmouth- wtaf

private chat between billiam and trashmouth

trashmouth- holy shit

trashmouth- AHHHHH THAT’S SO GREAT BILL

The Losers

magicmike- All six of us?

queenb- All six of you

stantheman- What the fuck

queenb- I haven’t even gotten to the best part

queenb- She said that we all do it when we’re out together, like at the quarry or in the sewer or whatever

billiam- Wtf she’s saying we all have like a giant sewer orgy??

queenb- Basically

stantheman- That’s disgusting

imnotspaghetti- I want to sanitize my entire body just reading that

newkidsontheben- 1. Ew

newkidsontheben- 2. That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard

magicmike- ^^and also your dad believed that??

queenb- Somehow

trashmouth- how does one come up with a sewer gangbang

trashmouth- [disgustang.gif]

stantheman- What the fuck Richie?

trashmouth- Just trying to lighten the mood

queenb- Beep beep Richie

imnotspaghetti- ^^

billiam- ^^

newkidsontheben- ^^

private chat between newkidsontheben and queenb

newkidsontheben- So I know it’s kinda early for this but when you get your dress can you tell me what color it is so we can coordinate?

queenb- omg you’re so fucking cute and I will dw <3

privatechat between billiam and trashmouth 

trashmouth- The book fuckers are finally together!

billiam- Don’t ruin it

trashmouth- Have you and Mike decided what you’re gonna do for your date

billiam- We’re gonna go to the library together, walk around and look at books and all that jazz and then pick out a book for each other to borrow at the end

trashmouth- MY HEART

trashmouth- I thought you were gonna go to have a threesome with the encyclopedias but that’s soooooo cute

billiam- And you ruined it

trashmouth- that’s my specialty

billiam- So, Mike and I are together

trashmouth- And?

The Losers

billiam- Just so you know you’re officially out of excuses now Richie

newkidsontheben- Excuses for what

billiam- FUCK

imnotspaghetti- What the fuck?

billiam- OH SHIT

queenb- Wtf is going on

billiam- Wrong chat ignore that lol

newkidsontheben- I’m so confused

private chat between billiam and trashmouth

trashmouth- BILL YOU ABSOULTE FUCKING DUMBASS

billiam- I’M SORRY

The Losers-

magicmike- What did Richie do this time?

billiam- New topic pls

queenb- No

stantheman- No

billiam- Yes

private chat between billiam and trashmouth

trashmouth- fml

billiam- I’m really sorry Richie I thought i was sending it to the right chat

trashmouth- It was an accident

trashmouth- But

trashmouth- GAHHHHH

private chat between billiam and magicmike

magicmike- Bill

billiam- Yes?

magicmike- Is Richie okay

billiam- Yea he’s fine, it’s just something personal

billiam- He doesn’t want to talk about it yet

private chat between stantheman and trashmouth

stantheman- Richie what happened?

trashmouth- Bill was trying to convince me to come out to everyone but he sent it to the wrong chat

The Losers

imnotspaghetti- I’m so confused

billiam- Guys just drop it

queenb- Richie come back it’s okay

newkidsontheben- We won’t ask anymore questions we promise

private chat between between stantheman and trashmouth

stantheman- You told Bill too?

trashmouth- Yeah and he knows that I like Eddie too, it was also about that

The Losers

trashmouth- lol sry guys, ignore Bill’s brand of dumbassery, he’s bi

newkidsontheben- What does Bill being bi have to do with anything

billiam- It’s a known fact that bisexuals are dumbasses

billiam- Mike is the exception

magicmike- aww

imnotspaghetti- This went from a nice Thursday evening to one wild ass ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing a lot. I found this in my notes and decided to post. Maybe soon I’ll get back into the swing of things and write more of this group chat fic that not a single person asked for because there’s already a thousand in this fandom


	6. Chapter 6

The Losers  
trashmouth- [nineoutoftendentists.jpeg]  
[image description: Text that says “New Tooth Paste: *gets released* Dentists:” followed by ten images of Squidward below it. Nine of the Squidwards are smiling while one looks angry]  
trashmouth- I showed this to my dad and he asked what’s wrong with me lmao  
imnotspaghetti- Richie, stop texting your dad weird ass dentist memes  
trashmouth- no❤️  
newkidsontheben- Wentworth Tozier is a good man, he does not deserve the aggrivation of trying to understand your memes  
trashmouth- I didn’t even make this one  
trashmouth- besides, my dad loves my humor and you all know it  
billiam- At least someone does  
trashmouth- When we went thrift shopping the other day I made you laugh so hard you almost made you spit out your Starbucks  
stantheman- Bill u traitor  
billiam- It was ONE good joke  
stantheman- laughing at his jokes only encourages his behavior  
magicmike- Stan you sound like a psychologist analyzing a problem child  
queenb- Richie is the problem child  
trashmouth- Am not >:(  
stantheman- Are too ❤️  
imnotspaghetti- Stan could actually be a psychologist  
queenb- totally, since he deals with all our crazy asses on a daily basis lol  
stantheman- Lol I guess

private chat between newkidsontheben and stantheman  
stantheman- Hey Ben, can I talk to you about something?  
newkidsontheben- Of course Stan are you okay?   
stantheman- Yeah, I just kind of have a lot on my plate. I’m helping Richie and Eddie through some things and Ik I’m kind of the problem solver of the group, but it just gets to be a lot sometime  
stantheman- It’s really everyone calling me the psychologist taht kinda bothered me. It’s not that I don’t like helping everyone, I just don’t always have all the answers  
newkidsontheben- I understand Stan  
newkidsontheben- I’m sorry it’s so stressful, can I do anything to help?  
stantheman- I mostly just needed to get this off my chest  
newkidsontheben- Well you came to the right person  
newkidsontheben- I’m the resident mom friend of the group :D  
stantheman- Yes, you’re the best lol  
newkidsontheben- do you want Richie and Eddie to take it easy on you?  
stantheman- It’s not that, I just worry about giving bad advice  
stantheman- Thanks for listening  
newkidsontheben- Anytime

The Losers  
magicmike- Our conversations are like big therapy sessions  
queenb- Let’s compare traumas!  
magicmike- lmao bet  
billiam- I’m game  
imnotspaghetti- I’ll go first  
newkidsontheben- How about we don’t and say that we did lol, I don’t really like the idea  
stantheman- I agree ^^  
imnotspaghetti- I’m gay  
queenb- Aw okay Ben  
queenb- Wait  
trashmouth- Wait really?  
imnotspaghetti- FUCK  
imnotspaghetti- nvm  
magicmike- Eddie?  
imnotspaghetti- I was gonna talk about how I’m gay and it’s hard with my mom but we’re not comparing traumas anymore so forget I said anything  
queenb- Eddie it’s okay  
billiam- We support you  
newkidsontheben- We’re here for you

private chat between imnotspaghetti and stantheman  
stantheman- I’m proud of you Eds, I know it’s scary but I’m glad you did it  
imnotspaghetti- Thanks Stan ❤️

The Losers  
imnotspaghetti- I shouldn’t have said anything  
queenb- Really, it’s okay Eds  
billiam- I’m bi and that’s never been a problem, so you being gay isn’t a problem at all  
magicmike- ^^ same here

private chat between imnotspaghetti and trashmouth  
trashmouth- You don’t have to be scared Eddie  
imnotspaghetti- I just worry about everyone looking at me different now  
trashmouth- I would never  
trashmouth- I’m gay too  
imnotspaghetti- Really?  
trashmouth- Yeah

The Losers  
stantheman- You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to do Eddie, just know we’re here for you  
newkidsontheben- ^^  
magicmike- ^^  
queenb- ^^  
imnotspaghetti- Thanks guys

private chat between imnotspaghetti and trashmouth  
trashmouth- We can always co miserate on our gay traumas together anytime  
trashmouth- Like, say, tomorrow  
trashmouth- Or any other time, ever  
trashmouth- Only if you want to tho lol  
imnotspaghetti- ... is this your way of asking me out Richie?  
trashmouth- ..... is this you saying yes  
imnotspaghetti- Yes :)  
trashmouth- :)

private chat between billiam and trashmouth  
trashmouth- [reddie.screenshot]  
trashmouth- brb gonna throw up now lol :))))  
billiam- Fucking finally

The Losers  
imnotspaghetti- Can we just talk about non traumatic, non gay things now pls?  
trashmouth- ^^  
stantheman- ^^  
newkidsontheben- ^^  
queenb- Uh sure lol  
stantheman- My parents said you guys can come over around 5 tonight lol  
trashmouth- Rad  
imnotspaghetti- ^^ dork

private chat between imnotspaghetti and trashmouth  
trashmouth- ❤️  
imnotspaghetti- ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy the thing happened!!! I wasn’t sure how I was gonna pull this part off but this was the best I could think of lol

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my fanfic writing roots and writing a groupchat fic  
> I think I do this to compensate for the fact that I have no friends lmao


End file.
